


Oh No! Tigrex Attacks!

by Roarwyvern



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I Tried, I didn't give anyone a name for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roarwyvern/pseuds/Roarwyvern
Summary: Due to a boy and his father's unfortunate mistake, a Tigrex attacks a secluded village and disaster strikes. Who can stand up to the menacing Roaring Wyvern?





	Oh No! Tigrex Attacks!

In a small village, people were going about their daily routines. The hunters in the village looked at the quest board and thought about which quest would bring them the most money and the best parts to make into armor and weapons. Other people cooked, built and did other things for work. Things were moving along slowly and calmly.

But then.....

“Help! It’s coming!” a boy said, running towards the village.

“What’s coming?” the lady at the quest board said.

Her question would soon be answered as a monster ran up to the village. It was noticeably very angry. 

“Boy what the hell did you do this time?” an older man said as he walked out of his house. “Did that monster chase you all the way here?”

“I’m so sorry Dad, when I was throwing rocks at things I didn’t know I hit a mons-

He had no time to finish that sentence. The monster rushed the boy and he was devoured in the blink of an eye. He barely had any time to scream. The monster roared in fury as it moved into the village, looking at the terrified villagers and the panicked hunters. 

“Wait! We weren’t prepared for this!” one of the hunters said, in shock. “We needed to get our gear and items to hunt monsters, especially a monster as strong as a Tigrex!” 

He was right. The hunters weren’t prepared. Nobody was prepared.

“NOOOOOOO MY SON!!!!” wailed the older man, beside himself in grief. “THAT THING KILLED MY SON!!!!” “What was I THINKING letting him go out there on his own!?!” he said as he wept bitterly. “I’m such a horrible father, carelessly letting him out like that. He was so young! Why did it have to be him! WHY!!!!” he exclaimed. 

The older man wanted to avenge his son, he wanted to kill the beast that was before him, but he knew he could not. For one, he was past his prime and he didn’t have the ability to hunt monsters. He was but a mere carpenter, the one who built all the houses for the village, but nothing more. He thought about his son. He knew he was a bit hard on him at times, but he truly cared about him and he knew his son cared about him too. He regretted letting his son out there all alone. So he wiped the tears from his eyes, turned and looked at the three hunters, who were sorely underequipped, and faced them to talk.

“Please hunters! Avenge my son! Kill this creature and save this village!” He said, with a new fire in his heart. “If there is any way I can offer help, tell me!” 

The hunters looked at him, uncertain if they could fulfill his request. “Y-yeah, we will get right on that.” one of the hunters said to him. “Just get out of here old man! We can h-handle this!” 

The carpenter nodded and put some distance between himself, the hunters and the monster and just ran. He didn’t know where others like him, villagers that did not hunt were, but he didn’t care, he put his faith in the hunters that they would figure out how to drive the beast away from the village or kill it. 

The three hunters stood before the enraged Tigrex, not knowing if they were going to escape the inevitable battle alive. 

This Tigrex was in a really foul mood today, and it was going to take it out of everyone who lived in the village.

It roared and charged towards the hunters, and one of them decided to run away to his house to get his weapon, armor and other equipment. He figured it was the right choice, so that he could be better prepared for the fight.

The hunter heard commotion outside his house but he decided to stay there and gather everything he needed before he stepped out.

When the hunter came out of the house, he was met with an awful sight. 

The other 2 hunters that lived in the village lay dead before him. Those 2 hunters were in no condition to fight a monster like that and they knew it. They did it anyway and paid the price. The village was in ruins, and the villagers lay cowering in what was left of their houses. That scene frightened the remaining hunter, but he knew now was not the time to grieve, or be afraid, now was the time to act. Now was the time to stop the beast right here.

He could not believe that it all happened that fast.

The Tigrex then turned to face the hunter. He was now fully armored and wielding Dual Blades. 

“Your fight is with me now beast! You won’t hurt any more people! I won’t let you!” The hunter said, trying to sound heroic. 

The Tigrex got even angrier than it was before, which should not even be possible. Parts of its body turned red with fury as it sucked in air for it’s loudest, strongest and most powerful roar ever. The hunter knew what was coming, and the smart choice to do was to cover his ears because he did not have HG Earplugs available. 

But, an idea popped into the hunter’s head.

It was an unconventional maneuver, but he instead ran at the monster with his weapons, ready to strike as the beast was preparing to unleash an ear splitting roar. The Tigrex unleashed the roar, and despite being in pain by the noise, the hunter still didn’t cover his ears. 

He jumped up directly at the monster’s face and slashed at its eyes hard enough to permanently blind the monster. The hunter wasn’t completely certain how he could have pulled off a tactic like that, but he did and that’s what mattered right now. The monster could no longer see and was in pain but it still continued the roar. 

When the monster stopped, it realized what it had done, the roar backfired and it deafened itself. Being deaf and blind put it at a major disadvantage against the hunter now. It should have been able to handle the sound of its own roars, but it got so angry that day it must have gotten carried away and roared too loud.

In a desperate attempt to defeat the final hunter that stood in its way the Tigrex started running aimlessly all around the village. It could no longer see where it was going and it kept running into things, crashing into walls and rocks, hurting itself more and more as time went on. It downed itself a few times, only to get up again and run into something again.

The hunter didn’t even have to do anything more to the Tigrex as it ran itself into more and more obstacles in the village, trying to hurt the hunter. In fact, the hunter was so confident that his plan had worked, that he went in his house, which for some reason was still standing, got out one of his chairs and a book from that house, placed the chair in the middle of the village and started reading the book like nothing had happened. If the Tigrex could not hurt him before, surely it would this time right?

The saddest part about that was, even as the hunter sat there on his chair, idle, not even trying, the Tigrex failed miserably at all its attack attempts, only hurting itself further. 

The Tigrex eventually became very tired, whimpering pathetically due to the amount of injuries it sustained. The rage it had just a couple of hours ago was completely gone, and it no longer had the motivation to continue its attack. It turned away from the village, and limped away. 

Since the Tigrex was no longer a threat to the village, the hunter at first wanted to let the monster go, but he knew there was no way a blind and deaf Tigrex, this heavily injured by simply running into things would last very long at all if it went back into the wild. The hunter got up from the chair, put the book down and decided.

He was going to put out of its misery.

The hunter ran up to the retreating monster and quickly stuck both blades through the creature’s neck. It let out a choked roar before it looked up to the sky and breathed its last breath.

The Tigrex was dead.

The limp body of the monster fell to the ground with a thud, sprawled out near the village entrance, completely motionless. 

During the aftermath of the attack the villagers finally came out of hiding and saw the hunter had successfully defeated and slain the monster that attacked their village. The villagers gathered around him, overjoyed that the nightmare was finally over. The hunter could see the proud eyes of the old carpenter, who must have felt relieved that his son was avenged. The hunter could see the lips of the villagers moving as they talked to each other and him. He could accurately assume that the people in the village could have been happy to go back to their normal lives, as normal as they could manage now.

However, the hunter could not hear a word anyone was saying. In fact, he could hear nothing. His hearing was completely gone.

“What?” he said to the villagers, “I can’t hear you. I don’t think I can hear anything anymore.” He could not hear himself say that, but the villagers could, so they stopped talking to him for a bit.

It turned out the hunter became deafened by the roar of the Tigrex that he had just killed. He had been deaf ever since then, and would probably be deaf for the rest of his life.

Someone suggested, instead of the hunter carving up the deceased monster like normal and getting parts, they would cook the monster and eat it. Almost everyone agreed, for the shipment of food that was supposed to get to the village a week ago did not get over there and would be arriving later than planned. Tigrex meat until some more food arrived would be good enough, that someone said.

So, the hunter nodded along, completely unaware of what they were saying, or anything that was going on. He went back to his house, the only one left still in good condition, and contemplated if he should retire because of his new deafness. 

The lady at the quest board thought it would be good to get a new job.

A cook then chopped up the Tigrex corpse and put all the different parts of the monster into what was left of her kitchen as ingredients for later consumption. She had many dish ideas already.

The villagers then suggested they all gather together and have a memorial event for the 3 people that lost their lives during the attack.

The old carpenter volunteered to repair all the houses that were destroyed in the attack, as well as build new houses if the old ones were destroyed beyond repair. He still had his tools and a bunch of lumber, so he believed he could do it. He misses his son, even though his death was very recent. Something he does to make himself feel better about the loss is that he looks up at the sky, believing that sometimes he might be able to see his son. 

In the end the little village managed to rebuild itself and get on with life. But what will they do with only a deaf hunter to protect them? They decided to be extra careful from that point forward to prevent any monsters from coming to their village and causing trouble. They lived in a pretty secluded area anyway.

So it shouldn't be that hard.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I wrote anything on this site so I hope it was good.


End file.
